clantheempire_imperiallibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Central Intelligence Agency
The Central Intelligence Agency is the Empire's Intelligence gathering Agency. Entrusted with the responsibilities of Intelligence handling, espionage and Counter-espionage. The CIA is headed by a Director who can only be ordered around by the Emperor. All information gathered by the CIA is placed into the CIA's database and is remained classified until the Emperor declares it's not a security threat. Director of the Central Intelligence Agency The Director of the CIA's duties are to: *Make sure there are no security leaks *Inform the Emperor on new information that's been gathered *Keep the CIA workers and members in line Information Classification ﻿All information within the CIA is placed into a Tier of Classification security scale, with zero being the highest security and five being the lowest, the Director of the CIA does not all ways have to know of all the information. Tier Zero Classification Tier Zero is the highest security on information in the Empire, only the Emperor can see and have knowlage of this kind of information, if other's know of this information they have to keep quiet, if they talk then they would be removed from what ever power they hold and kicked out of The Empire. Other Clans and Unions would be informed of what that individual has done and is not to be trusted with information. Tier One Classification Being reworked Tier Two Classification Being reworked Tier Three Classification Tier Three is information that is for trusted Empire members. Leaking Teir Three can be punished with heavy reduction in merits/rank. Tier Four Classification Tier Four is only viewable by members, leaking from here isn't usally a bad thing. Maximum though is reduction in rank, depending on the information Tier Five Classification Tier Five doesn't belong to anyone at this level, this kindof information is public information from the moment the Emperor allows it. This information can mostly be found in the Library of the Emperor Security Pins In The Empire, everyone knows their security clearance via their security pins, marked by Silver and Gold Pins. The more they have of gold, mainly, the more security clearance they have with six gold pins being the highest security clearance in the Empire and nothing of anything being for citizens and one silver pin being the lowest for anyone in The Empire's main branches of service. Security Pin Levels 'Six Gold:' Tier Zero- Zero Only The Emperor's most trusted are of this level and The Emperor 'Five Gold: Imperial Secret-' Typically reserved for Executors and Grand Vizers 'Four Gold: Uber Secret'- Typically given to the leaders of the Main Branches. 'Three Gold: Ultra Secret'- Typically given to deputy leaders of the Main Branches 'Two Gold: Top Secret'- 'One Gold: Secret'- 'Four Silver: Covert'- 'Three Silver: Confidential'- 'Two Silver: Restricted'- 'One Silver: Heavily Restricted'- Four Always given to new members, and those who break security rules. They usually don't have access to classified information. 'Nothing' Given to those who break security rules and have little to no chance of getting security clearences again. Trivia *The Central Intelligence Agency gets its name from the United States Central Intelligence Agency. It was voted by members to name it the CIA cause it was too much of a "pain" to come up with a name otherwise. Category:The Empire Category:The Empire: Main Branch Category:Central Intelligence Agency